Different mutation
by WaySmall
Summary: Instead of being a rock monster a slight change in the hacking instead gives Kevin alien powers. How will this effect the story, read and find out. Reviews are appreciated.


A/N another new story but should be able to update all of them with sufficient reviews. By the way it should be noted that Kevin only absorbs three when insanity is being questions. 10 makes a kid go insane. 62-complete guess-made an adult go insane but not all the way with the other ability's being what pushed him over the edge so I think 4 would be controllable when he is so much more mature. He didn't go completely super crazy in canon either.

Azmuth had just disappeared having told Ben not to hack the Omnitrix. The room had a heavy silence as they thought about what they should do next. "You really dodged a bullet that time Ben" Gwen scolded feeling irritated they had ignored her initial objections.

"Are you kidding me? This is obviously a test" Ben couldn't believe that they didn't see it straight away like he did. But he supposed it wasn't their fault that they weren't as good as him; after all no one was.

"Test?" Kevin was really starting to think Ben was an idiot.

"Sure. Azmuth wants me to take the situation into my own hands, if I want the power if have to earn it" Ben explained giving them a smug smirk, he couldn't believe how dumb they were.

"That is so not what he meant" Gwen yelled indignantly she was sick and tired of being ignored.

"Want to help me?" Kevin knew Ben wouldn't be able to do something like this; he didn't have enough knowledge of alien tech so he would probably mess it up.

"I'll handle it, don't mess with it Ben you'll just break it" and with that Kevin continued hacking, the beam of green light hitting the Omnitrix and working through its firewalls.

"Hey it's my watch I can work it better than you" Ben yelled touching the pad and instantly doing something wrong, small white circles started rotating around it as Ben interfered.

"Guys that doesn't look right, turn it off"

"No I can fix this" Kevin ran over to the machine hoping for a manual override, placing his hand where Bens was. "But just in case you might want to run. Ben ditch the watch" he knew it wasn't working.

"It'll take too long, both of you should run" Kevin growled trying to reverse the effects of the hacking; maybe he could prevent the overload. He did not prevent the overload; instead the Omnitrix flashed bright white, blinding Kevin as a shot of green electricity left it smashing right into him.

His body's natural defence kicked in, he absorbed. He absorbed the Omnitrix energy as it continued flowing into him without stopping his body felt strange, but he couldn't stop absorbing the energy.

Then the light from the Omnitrix grew, filling the whole garage before exploding in a powerful light.

Gwen found herself buried in rubble, but she has managed to erect a shield so she wasn't injured. But right now that wasn't what was worrying her. What she was worried about was Ben and Kevin. She called out for Kevin, running around slightly frantically when she got no response. Then she saw Chromastone standing "Ben" she called out in relief running over to him.

Chromastone didn't respond, then to make things weirder Goop appeared, its anti-gravity projector allowing it to fly away quickly with Chromastone also running off. "Ben, come back, both of you" she called after them only for a bunch of Echo Echo's to follow their example and run off in random directions too.

"What are you talking about? I right here" Ben said beginning to stand up from under the rubble. A few more Echo Echo's ran off to moving past Ben to do it. "And over there…ok what's going on here" he asked looking at his Omnitrix for signs of damage.

"That's what I was going to say" then a groan was heard turning their attention to a particularly large pile of rubble. Ben and Gwen ran over, throwing rubble under and trying to figure out if he was ok. They had expected a few scrapes and bruises but not this. Gwen couldn't stop the gasp that escaped at Kevin's new appearance.

"What? I just had half that garage fell on me. Course I look a little banged up" that's when Gwen showed him his reflection in a compact mirror. He smacked the compact out of her hand "No! I'm a monster again" he hating his new appearance already, he stood up and found himself towering over his friends. He looked like Way Big only a smaller, probably still allot bigger than Vilgax though.

"Calm down Kevin, just try and turn back to normal" Gwen instructed trying to put her hand on his shoulder but finding she couldn't reach. She instead chose to lay her hand on his chest.

"Right, just concentrate" he then moved into a rigid tense position, his body flashed as he returned to his normal size, skin changing colour and finally the crystals receding into him. "Yay I'm me again" he said only now realising what the transformation had done to his cloths. His pants had survived somehow but were ripped around the edges and weirdly loose aside from that nothing else made it. "I'm goanna go put something on" he knew he had a spare change of clothes in here somewhere, here being the destroyed garage. In the end he did find a change but they were dirty, he wasn't going to complain though when he had no other options so instead put them on.

"Hey guys look at this" Ben called twisting his Omnitrix and showing them the display, there were silhouettes of several of Bens aliens in bright green, but Way Big, Spidermonkey, Chromastone and Goop were all black silhouettes. "It must be from the explosion. I'm missing Chromastone, Spidermonkey, Goop and Way Big, how'd he sneak away" Ben thought out loud before his watch started beeping and shining brighter. Then a large hologram of Azmuth appeared from within it.

"Ben Tennyson" he did not sound happy "I warned you of the consequences of tampering with the Omnitrix" his voice sounded unnaturally deep and it seemed to lag every once in a while, probably a side effect of the damage to the Omnitrix.

"I was just trying to-" Ben's excuses were cut off by Azmuths stern voice.

"To defy my instructions" Azmuth finished for Ben "Well you have succeeded, the escaped" Azmuth said a word that Ben had never heard before and didn't understand what it meant.

"That what?" Ben really wasn't making this any better by constantly interrupting.

"Yours transformations, they will perish if they aren't restored to the Omnimatrix with twenty-four hours. And if they do their powers will be lost to you forever" this was the first time he said something that actually got Bens attention.

"How do I put them back?" he really didn't like the sounds of losing aliens, especially with Vilgax coming.

"When you are close set the Omnitrix to capture mode, it will do the rest." Azmuth explained Ben turned to Gwen looking confused.

"The yellow setting" he then looked back to Azmuth ignoring everyone else once again.

"You have disappointed me Ben Tennyson; I shall not help you again" Azmuth spat before dropping back into the Omnitrix effectively disappearing.

"You call that help!" Ben yelled complaining as usual "Can you track my transformations by their mana" he said not knowing what else they could do.

Gwen tried doing as he asked her eyes glowing pink showing her mana us, but it was to no avail. "No there all the same as you"

"Not a problem. They all have an Omnitrix thingy; we can track 'em without badges" Kevin explained proudly grabbing his badge.

They soon arrived at the location they had tracked Chromastone to, the pier. They found his, screaming and punching a ride over and over again. "Not quiet he smooth talker he used to be"

"Without your guiding intelligence-" Gwen began only to be cut off by Ben.

"Thank you" Ben took it as a complement, even though it wasn't really one.

"Such as it is, Chromastone's nothing but instinct" Gwen said in her explaining voice looking at the strange aliens attack on the ride.

"So, what now?" Kevin asked wondering what they were supposed to do to capture something that was so clearly aggressive.

"Um…here Chromastone" Ben called in his best come here voice whistling as if to call a dog "Good Chromastone"

"Oh yeah, there's your guiding intelligence in action" Kevin mocked before absorbing some wood and running into the fight, when Chromastone fired a beam at his he absorbed it.

"What did Kevin just do?" Ben asked looking at the Chromastone like appearance of Kevin.

"He must have gained more of your powers then we realised…it looks like the feedback did the same thing as when we were kids"

"So Kevin's turned into Chromastone" when Ben looked he could see that Kevin's appearance was now almost completely like Chromastone, of course some features were hidden by his armour.

Chromastone started blasting at Kevin constantly but all his attacks were absorbed. Just when it looked like he was going to win Chromastone ran forward and punched Kevin into a ride. "Huh, maybe this won't be so easy after all" Kevin thought as he absorbed some metal and run right back in. This time he was able to stop Chromastone's attack before returning it much harder, knocking the escaped alien out so that Ben could capture him.

Later on they were driving trying to search for another one of Bens missing aliens but having no luck so far. "Ben, we've been at this for hours. We should stop and rest"

"No time. If your sleepy I can drive" Ben offered trying not to sound as excited about the idea as he felt, he was not succeeding.

"Seriously though" Kevin was getting sick of being up, how would they fight Vilgax if they had been up all night before hand.

"Ben, you're going to need your full powers to take on Vilgax Gwen said before connecting the laptop to the plumbers badge to bring up the map again.

"What are you doing with that laptop?" Kevin asked looking away from the road to see her typing furiously.

"I've hooked it up to my badge and now I've got Externet access" she explained quickly before turning to give Ben a concerned look. "Ben Vilgax has beaten the greatest heroes of ten worlds"

"I'm not worried, I beat him when I was just a kid" Ben dismissed lying back and relaxing, Kevin had to stay alert to drive but he sure didn't.

"You should be worried. Those heroes he beat, now he has all those powers to" this got Ben's attention making his eyes open wide straight away.

"Not to mention that your Omnitrix is busted" Kevin chipped in making Ben frown.

"You broke it!" Ben yelled defensively instantly pissing Kevin off.

"You broke it, and now I've got alien powers." Kevin added smugly growing a Spidermonkey tail to slap Ben with.

"Hey!" Ben whined Kevin laughing at his perceived victory distracting him long enough for a giant web to appear in the road which they crashed into and got stuck in.

"What did we hit? Gwen yelled her door flying open seemingly at random. Then another web appeared this time grabbing her and tying her up like a fly in spider's web leaving her trapped. Kevin called out her name as he jumped onto the web in his Spidermonkey like form and started moving towards her. The real Spidermonkey hissed at him, not wanting to lose its prey.

Watching this Ben pulled his hand free breaking a cord of the web and dialled in Brainstorm before slamming down on it to begin the transformation. A flash of green light being all that showed the change before Brainstorm stood where Ben had been previously. "Brainstorm!"

Ben then walked over the where he real Spidermonkey was effortlessly fighting Kevin, dodging all his attacks with its lithe body. He ignored this thinking that Kevin would be fine for now, a thought he abandoned when Kevin was knocked off the web and onto the floor.

The escaped alien jumped out of his way when Ben approached, allowing him to quickly cut the webs to free Gwen. The alien responded to this by kicking Ben in the face, making him lose his grip on Gwen so she started falling straight to the ground.

Kevin in his Spidermonkey like form jumped up and caught her effortlessly; laying her back on the web so he could start pulling her bindings apart. Up above the Spidermonkey growled at having lost her before turning back to its attacker. "Greetings my simian friend, it's time for you to do the right thing" Spidermonkey shot web at his face "Amusing" he pulled it off easily.

"Now I'm afraid I must insist you position your posterior firmly back inside the Omnitrix" more web to the face "You realise of course that I'm interpreting your inappropriately aggressive response as an act of war" he yelled pointing his claw at the alien angrily. More webs, this time, several shots pinning him down so he was left unable to move. "Seek here now I demand you release me, tout sweet" more growls from the Spidermonkey.

"I'd do what he says, or do you just need someone to translate?" Kevin mocked standing next to Gwen on a mana platform now covered in concrete.

"Ben, he's right next to you. Just absorb him" Gwen couldn't believe that even as a genius he was still so stupid. Ben made a small noise of acknowledgement before activating the capture setting and pulling the screeching monkey back into the Omnitrix. "I mean really"

Later on they were still searching, having not found another transformation yet. "Is it working?" Kevin asked not looking back from the road but being able to hear Ben's fiddling with the Omnitrix from the front anyway.

"Pretty much, once we've got all my transformations back I'm sure everything will be fine" Ben spoke confidently as he fiddled with the Omnitrix to look at his available transformations.

"Aren't you forgetting something" Gwen spoke slowly, knowing he wouldn't get there by himself quickly.

"Nope, I don't think so" he didn't even look at her, still trying to look at his available transformations.

"Remember you were going to do something in about… four hours" Gwen prompted really hoping he would start taking this seriously soon.

"Vilgax" Kevin yelled annoyed with this conversation already.

"Right, fight to the death with Vilgax. No problem" Gwen was really hating this attitude when things were so risky.

"Ben, you've got to get focused or-" she was cut off by her computer picking up the signal of Goop.

"Got one, we're right on top of it" Kevin yelled trying to figure out exactly where it was, he hoped it wasn't under his car otherwise it would be weeks of repairs.

"Try not to hit with your car this time"

It didn't take them long to figure out that Goop had to be in the sewer, forcing them to go through a manhole. "Are you sure Goop is down there?" Gwen really didn't want to go somewhere so disgusting.

"It's a sewer, of course there Goop down there" Gwen frowned at the terrible joke.

"So not in the mood" she really hoped she wouldn't be stuck listening to sewer jokes constantly.

Once they were down Gwen made a mana ball for light. "Phew smells like a sewer down here" Ben joked instantly being reprimanded by Gwen for doing so.

"I'm not kidding Ben, no more sewer jokes" she really wanted to stay focused on finding Goop so they could leave already.

"Smells like a plan to me" Gwen punched him "Ow, I wonder if there are any alligators down here" this got Kevin's interest.

"Alligators?" he couldn't stop the small amount of fear that slipped into his voice.

"I hear that people get baby alligators as pets then flush them down the toilet. They get gigantic in the sewers" he retold the urban legend playing with his Omnitrix as he did so.

"Maybe I should go up top and guard the exit" Kevin really didn't want to be here anymore. Ben started laughing.

"Ha-ha big tough Kevin is scared of alligators" Gwen frowned at them.

"There aren't any alligators in the sewer, that's just an urban legend" Gwen said once again using her smart person voice to correct the idiots she was with.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to be an urban myth too. Anyway your scared of spiders" Kevin pointed out not wanting to be the only scared one, why he didn't pick a fear of Ben's when he was the one mocking him Gwen didn't understand.

"Are there spiders down here?" Gwen couldn't help her hugging herself defensively. Ben closed the Omnitrix and stopped walking, picking up Goop's anti-gravity projector.

"Hold up look what I found. Its Goop's anti-gravity projector" he explained examining it to be sure.

"So where's the rest of him?" as soon as Kevin asked the started turning bright green before a large Goop burst out surrounding Ben. They ran forward seeing Ben's form unmoving within Goop's body. Goop saw this and defensively shot at them, the first hitting Gwen sending her flying into the wall, the second hitting Kevin who, now looking like Chromastone and being covered in metal only slowed down.

Unfortunately when Kevin heard Gwen's pained cry's he turned back and went to protect her, allowing Goop to shoot the ceiling so it collapsed onto them. Knowing he wasn't getting saved Ben did the only thing he could do; he reached over and activated the Omnitrix, it moving though Goop with ease before he slammed it down initiating the transformation.

"Swampfire!" Ben yelled when he transformed, the transformation of Ben within Goop sending him in all directions in small pieces. Goop looked at his attackers and then began swiftly running in the opposite direction, not liking his odds. Ben tried to jump on him but Goop just morphed around him and kept going.

Ben lit a fireball. "No Ben, don't shoot any fireballs, this tunnel is full of methane"

"Full of what?" he asked before a large explosion blew him and the rest of sewer up. He quickly regenerated, getting the weird feeling that doing so always caused before looking for Gwen and Kevin. He was just about to panic when the tell-tale pink glow of Gwen's mana appeared showing where she was.

She floated over to him in a bubble Kevin standing next to her. "Lots of fertilizer down there" Ben joked weakly never the type to apologize for nearly killing them all.

"I asked you not to do anymore of those jokes" she scolded hand on her hips in an angry gesture.

"Sorry" but he could apologize for bad jokes.

"Are you sorry you blew us up?" Kevin yelled furiously.

"Her maybe, you not so much" as if guided by karma as soon as he finished his sentence Goop attack, his anti-gravity projector slicing Swampfire's head off. Then it went through the chest separating the Omnitrix from his body and back again to cut an arm off. By the time it was done Ben was in little pieces, only his head regenerating to see the anti-gravity projector fly of once again.

Gwen and Kevin were struggling to pull parts of Ben of their faces making them unable to stop the anti-gravity projector cutting at Swampfire's face. "Hey! Cut that out" the anti-gravity projector then went to one of the cracks in the road to pull Goop though it who appeared before them unharmed before turning and running away again. Ben wasn't going to let it happen again so instead regenerated his arm which grabbed the anti-gravity projector before returning to its original size and place on his now reformed body taking Goop with it.

Finally he activated the scan mode and sucked Goop into the Omnitrix once more, a high whine being the only sound to show this. He turned to Gwen and Kevin with a victory grin, which they returned which pissed off expressions.

Later on they were in Kevin's car still tracking Way Big. "We only have a half-hour to fight Vilgax" Gwen said looking at her laptop for confirmation.

"And we're about an hour away from Way Bigs position. I'm not a math major but…" he trailed off knowing it would have more of an effect.

"Yeah, here's what we're going to-" Ben was cut off by Gwen's plumbers badge ringing.

"Go ahead Grandpa" she answered holding it close to her face but having it on speaker so they could hear.

"It's almost show time Ben, and I've been thinking Vilgax is plumber business. Good as you are, your still just a kid I'll take him on" Max exclaimed determination clear from his voice.

"This is my fight Grandpa, Vilgax challenged me and I'm the one with the Omnitrix" Ben spoke in a dramatic way, showing just a little bit of nerves as he thought about the fight to come.

"At least most of it" Kevin chipped in helpfully "Ben, maybe it shouldn't be you. Maybe it should be me"

"No Kevin, you're not strong enough" Ben spoke simply not wanting to sugar-coat it.

"Maybe I'm not, but without Way Big you defiantly aren't. Right now you don't have him, but I do" Kevin explained thinking back to when he had first assumed the form.

"Yeah but, maybe I could stall him. Hold him off till you get Way Big to me" Ben explained his plan but already knew the flaw.

"There's no time, by the time we got Way Big to you the fight would be over. If I fight then I can at least hold him off till you're ready with Way Big" Ben opened his mouth to retort but found none available, Kevin was making sense.

"Fine, you drive there and fight. I'll go Jetray and collect Way Big; I'll be back as soon as I can"

At the park where the battle for Earth was to be held the atmosphere was tense. Vans, helicopters and other news station equipment were set up all across the border so that they could see inside the shield. Kevin and Gwen drove into this, having to ignore several requests to stop in the process due to time constraints.

Psyphon was teleported in on top of a large rock, standing like a politician about to give a speech. "People of Earth todays contest is being broadcast simultaneously across all information channels. Be for warned, the conquers challenge is a curtesy, Vilgax's fleet is currently in orbit around this planet should your champion fail to show Vilgax will declare victory and obliterate the Earth as his legal right" he surmised speaking an almost excited manner.

"And when I win you all have to leave" Chromastone's look alike said, Kevin just hoped Vilgax wouldn't catch on to quickly since based on the speech, his catching on would be bad.

"After the battle I will personally remove the Omnitrix and present it to Vilgax speaking of whom" and with that he was gone, teleported back into one of the ships. A large ball of fire appeared in the sky, growing as it got closer and closer to Earth before colliding with a mighty explosion. After the explosion was over half the part was on fire leaving Vilgax and Kevin as the only things standing.

"Ben Ten I've come to" he paused looking closely at Kevin "You are not Ben Ten, I'll destroy the planet then" he uttered simply before moving to leave.

"It's me, Kevin Elevin and I'll be kicking your ass in Ben's place. That is unless you surrender now and runaway" Kevin just hoped that his taunts would be enough to make Vilgax fight him.

"I have no time to fight someone as weak as you" Vilgax boosted but didn't leave, that was good, Kevin hoped that was good.

"Fine, then I'll show you a new trick" Kevin yelled before concentrating on his most powerful form. Then he was there, towering over Vilgax as a miniature (relatively) Way Big. Vilgax looked at him like he was appraising him, which Kevin had no doubt he was. Kevin knew Vilgax was seeing if the power was worth taking.

"Fine, I'll kill you first if you insist. Your power has interested me" Vilgax tried to sound uninterested knowing how unnerving it always is. Kevin gave a small nod of acknowledgement before pulling a sample of Taydenite out his pocket and absorbing it, he knew he needed all the power he could get.

"Are you ready to die Levin?" he rasped looking up to meet Kevin's eyes. Kevin just smirked and threw the Taydenite to Gwen. Vilgax took this as a yes and without warning grabbed his sword that was now flaming and smashed it into Kevin.

Kevin jumped back, avoiding the blade by inches before landing a good distance away. Vilgax grunted running though the dust and swinging the sword hard as soon as he saw Kevin. Seeing this Kevin raised two Taydenite coated hands and caught the blade in them. "Hah, nothings harder than Taydenite" he bragged feeling very good about having done this.

Vilgax released the blade, ducking under Kevin's defences before punching him in the stomach sending him flying into a statue. Vilgax didn't let up though, instead shooting the Ruby ray of Ulo at the direction. But there was no explosion like he had expected. "Thanks for the energy Vilgax" Kevin now back as Chromastone yelled shooting a ray of his own back from his chest.

A large explosion ensued, but when the dust cleared Vilgax still stood surrounded by a yellow bubble. "Energy beams are no match for the shield of Ziegel" Vilgax then picked up his sword and began changing towards Kevin again. Kevin matched did the same meeting him in a lock, both pushing against each other but making no movement.

"Nice Vilgax, your arms are just as strong as mine" Kevin complemented with a smug grin "Too bad you don't have a tail" with that Kevin's new Spidermonkey like tail appeared and shot web into the conqueror's face, distracting him long enough for Kevin to break the tie with a head-butt. He made a mental note to thank Gwen after this; after all using his head was her idea. "Just give up squid-face, you can't win" Kevin taunted starting to genuinely enjoy this.

"Arg, I will destroy you!" Vilgax yelled taking to the skies, he then watched as Kevin turned into something resembling Chromastone, clearly his only alien that could fly. Vilgax few at him at great speed, avoiding Kevin's attempt at a counter with ease before ploughing into him and smashing him to the ground.

Gwen watched as Kevin was knocked down hard, the dust making it impossible to see the result of the fight. When it cleared she almost wished it hadn't, Vilgax was standing with his foot on the now armour-less Chromastone's chest. "Yield and your demise will be mercifully swift" she heard him say, she looked around, hoping to see Ben flying in but no such luck. Kevin was all alone.

"I…refuse" Kevin ground out, struggling from the pain, he switched to Way Big and tried to push Vilgax off but soon found that he wasn't strong enough without Taydenite.

"Then suffer" with that Vilgax stabbed him in the leg, smiling brightly at Kevin's screams of pain. "With you gone I will destroy Ben Tennyson, then this world, this galaxy, the whole universe will be mine!" Vilgax bragged stomping on the Kevin's injured leg, his screams adding the emphasis Vilgax desired.

Kevin looked around, searching for Ben. He really thought he could win, that Ben would be unnecessary but he was wrong. He was going to lose, he was going to die. Then Vilgax would use his powers to kill everyone, Ben, his mom, Gwen everyone. It was all because he thought that he could fight Vilgax, because he wasn't strong enough.

He had failed.

No, he refused to fail. He refused to let his own arrogance be the reason that everyone he cares about dies. He just needed a more powerful transformation, something that could defeat Vilgax. He absorbed some of the rock he was currently smashed into, but knew it wasn't enough. Taydenite wasn't enough so why rock be.

Then he felt it. The feeling of losing control, he wasn't holding his powers in like he had been all day. He was letting them out, letting his anger fuel the transformation. It felt so fast as he groaned from the pain of the change. He unleashed an energy wave in all directions, throwing Vilgax off of himself so he could once again stand.

Gwen watched in horror knowing what was happening to Kevin. He was mutating like they had when they were kids. He was going to become a monster again, and she couldn't do anything. When the dust cleared it was already almost over, he had changed not what looked like a Chromastone/Way Big hybrid.

His eyes were green with black marks around them and his face looked like Way Bigs, but where it the middle was pink in the places of the normally white part and dark blue in the place of the normally red part. He also had a small pink horn like Chromastone that stuck though his hair. His neck was black and when he moved about he could see that while he had Way Bigs body shape it was dark blue like Chromastone's. His hands were claw shaped with blades coming out of them, like Way Big and pink.

But that wasn't it, a tail sprouted as she watched; it was also made of Chromastone crystal and dark blue. Two thinner arms followed, come out beneath his regular ones with dark blue crystal for the arm but pink for the hands. Then it was over.

He flew over to where Vilgax was recovering, grabbing him and throwing him into a building. He shot a Chromastone ray at him so he wouldn't recover making him crash down though the building. Vilgax stood up through the rubble like nothing had happened, lifting his sword and covering it in crystals. Kevin shot another ray at it, but saw that it was being refracted and stopped. He preferred working with his hands anyway.

He flew over to Vilgax, his front right fist cocked back and ready for a blow. Vilgax grinned and started flying to, meeting him in the middle. Vilgax avoided his leading fists, instead kicking to hit his stabbed leg. But Kevin stopped him by hammering him into the ground with his second set, following the action up with a Chromastone ray to dig him in further.

Vilgax growled he knew he should have killed him when he had the chance. He activated the Ruby ray of Ulo and shot it at Kevin who absorbed its power into himself. "Thanks Squid-face, how about I return the favour" Kevin mocked putting his hands in the cosmic ray positon and beginning to change.

Vilgax instinctively raised the shield of Ziegel, hoping to block the attack but it was unsuccessful. It cracked and gave way allowing the full force of the ray to smash into Vilgax and send him flying into the ground.

Kevin walked to where Vilgax was struggling to his feet, now sporting a black eye and several cuts and bruises marred his skin. "Yield now…unless you want me to absorb you too" the look in Kevin's eye showed he wasn't kidding, the effects of the less stable form being harder and harder to control.

"I…" Vilgax turned his head away in shame, not being able to look at the person he hadn't believed to be a threat "…yield"

"Shame" Kevin's slightly crazed voice commented as he retracted his hand.

"By the rules of the galactic code, as ratified by the Casey-Kelly accords, you have lost this contest. You must leave this world, and never attack it again. Do you acknowledge?" Max asked in a very official way as he walked over.

"I do. But know this, Kevin Levin. I will have my vengeance upon you, before now I thought of you as nothing but Ben's lackey but now I know better. Your death will painful" Vilgax promised clenching his fist and looking at the unflinching Kevin.

"Yeah…that'll happen" Kevin commented dryly smiling when Gwen ran up to him. With that Vilgax, left the force field that had surrounded them disappeared and they were left standing alone watching as the generator and all Vilgax's ships disappeared as well. "I-is he gone?" Kevin asked sounded incredibly pained.

"Yeah" Gwen asked looking at the giant with concern on her features.

"Oh-thank-God" Kevin spoke reverting back to human revealing a nasty and still very present bleeding wound in his leg, he tried to stand but instantly fell.

"Oh God Kevin" Gwen yelled rushing over to him, leaning in when she heard him try to speak.

"C-come closer" Gwen did tears in her eyes, was Kevin going to die. After all this were they the ones who would be losing someone. She couldn't stand it; they needed to get Kevin to a hospital and fast.

"Get the Taydenite" Gwen looked at him confused "Seriously it's really expensive." He grounded out before everything went black.

Gwen sighed, Kevin really was stupid. "Let's get this idiot to the hospital" she had been hopping for something romantic and she got 'where's my money'.

Kevin was such an idiot.

A/N

Kevin's not dead but he is severely injured so will be out of commission for a while. None of the aliens have regeneration but I assume there powers would at least be helpful for not dying, especially since he was flying meaning no pressure on his leg which was then made of rock.

Please review


End file.
